Mirror Amok
by MarillaT'Pel
Summary: Just my attempt at a NuTrek mirrorverse version of Amok Time.


**I've never tried my hand at a Mirrorverse story. I'm not good at writing stuff about torture, sex, or abuse, so I'm starting off slow. Rated for implications of sexual acts, nudity, language, and maybe just as a precaution. I don't own Star Trek.**

Mirror Amok

Spock slowly regained consciousness. He rubbed groggily at his eyes, and then stretched, his sore muscles protesting. As he did, his hand bumped into something soft, but solid, and warm. He turned his head toward the foreign object in his bed, and all his thoughts came crashing to a halt. Lying on his stomach next to him, nude as the day he was born was none other than the captain of the ISS Enterprise, James T. Kirk. He scrambled out of the bed, almost falling over as his legs struggled to adjust after what must have been a long period of not having to bear his weight. He struggled to recall what could have possibly happened. He remembered nothing. There was only one explanation. His captain must have entered his quarters while he was in the throes of Pon Farr.

He had kept his condition secret, partly out of shame, partly due to the fact that one of a Vulcan's best advantages came from the lack of information available about them as a species, and partly because if anyone on the ship knew, they might find some way to use it against him. He had simply requested solitude for a week, and hoped that meditation would get him through his condition. His bride-to-be, T'Pring, had survived Vulcan's destruction, but had opted for another mate, a male named Stonn. Apparently the Elders agreed with her excuse that pure blood was more important than ever, and that Spock should just be left on his own to find a mate, preferably a non-Vulcan, so as not to taint the remaining Vulcan blood with his human genetics. That, in addition to the fact that Spock was practically sterile due to his hybrid nature, made it perfectly logical in the eyes of the Elders to dissolve his link to T'Pring. He hadn't bothered putting up a fight. He knew he'd lose, whether he appealed to the Elders, or actually met Stonn in ritual combat. And he'd never really cared for T'Pring in the first place. So he'd just given his consent. Once he'd noticed the beginning signs of the Fever, he requested a leave of absence and retreated to his quarters to engage in deep meditation and wait it out, as was the traditional practice of the Kolinahr masters.

He pulled his thoughts from T'Pring's betrayal when he heard a quiet groan come from the bed. He turned and looked at Jim, concerned. He had been attracted to the young man's exotic features and dynamic mind almost immediately. However, the abrasive personality and cocky attitude that were all too common in Human beings were incredibly off-putting to the half-Vulcan. It wasn't until after months of working together that he learned that much of Jim's crass personality was simply a result of the 'kill or be killed lifestyle' that was typical of Earth. It could also be attributed to the incredibly violent relationship Jim had with his stepfather, Frank.

He was what little Jim had told him of Frank's treatment of him, but he had seen the scars on Jim's body that resulted from said treatment, and it was enough to give him the urge to revert to more primal Vulcan traditions, such as delivering the man's severed head to Jim impaled on a spear in an attempt to gain his affections. If Jim's mother hadn't finally gotten wise and taken care of him already, he would gladly offer to do so right now, if only it meant that Jim wouldn't hate him for what he had just done to him.

Jim had always been fair to him, judging him based on the merits of his accomplishments, not his biology or his beliefs. He had never mocked him by calling him a half-breed, or demanded that he go against his people's beliefs and kill or torture out of anything other than necessity. He'd never made an attempt on his life. He'd given him a most coveted position in making him first officer, something Pike would never have trusted him with. The close position to the captain was advantageous to anyone hoping to move up in rank, which showed just how much trust Jim had in him. It was comparable only to the position of CMO, which had been given to his close friend from his academy days, McCoy. A doctor could easily collaborate with someone hoping to carry out an assassination by using the drugs or surgical tools at his disposal, but McCoy had proved time and time again that he could not be turned against the captain.

Perhaps the most important thing of all, to him, was that Jim had given him his first taste of friendship. In the three years they had known each other, they had begun to open up about themselves. Had Spock been fully human, he might have gone as far as to say they were fond of each other. As far as he knew, Jim's only other friend was Doctor McCoy, who was surprisingly well meaning despite his constant surly attitude. To be considered in such a way was a new experience for him. To be around someone who accepted, even embraced who and what he was instead of merely tolerating it was almost beyond comprehension to him. The only other person who had ever done that for him was his own mother, now lost. He'd found comfort in having someone who was good to him for reasons other than a pre-existing connection. A true friend. And now that friend, the only friend he'd ever had, lay in his bed, bruised and battered by a man he'd chosen to trust.

As all these thoughts raced through his head, Jim's electric blue eyes slowly opened. His gaze slowly sharpened as it settled on Spock, who stepped toward the bed.

"Jim," he whispered, then stopped, and said a little more firmly, "Captain." He had given up any right to address him in such a personal way. Hearing his title seemed to banish any lingering haziness in Jim. He managed to prop himself up a bit, then roll on to his side.

"Is it over?" Spock nodded minutely, unable to make eye contact. Jim took the opportunity to turn on his Captain voice. "You wanna explain what _it _was, exactly?" Spock raised his eye's to meet Jim's. He had a right to know, after what he'd been through.

"It was Pon Farr, the Vulcan time of mating. It is unknown why exactly it happens, as Vulcans can engage in sexual congress at any time once they enter puberty, but once every seven years, a Vulcan is completely stripped of logic, and must mate or die." Jim processed this for a moment.

"And what, you just went for the first person you could get?" Spock shook his head.

"There must be a certain degree of mental compatibility between two people for it to be successful. Remember, Vulcan's are telepathic beings." He cut himself off there, ashamed. His friend was lying in his bed, probably in terrible pain, and he was behaving as if he was back at the academy lecturing cadets. Jim didn't seem to mind, though. He shrugged a bit.

"Okay then, we had sex, and you're gonna live. Simple as that, right?"

"No, Captain," Spock replied quietly, "When Vulcan's mate during this time, it is almost inevitable that a mental link is established between us and our mates. It is usually easier to do, due to the fact that a link established during childhood to assist in the process, but it is not always necessary, not if the two minds are suitably compatible. We share a startling compatibility, Captain. As a result, we are now bound to each other."

"Spock," said Jim, sounding a little annoyed, "a few things." He pulled the covers the rest of the way back and struggled to the edge of the bed. Spock resisted the urge to reach out and steady Jim as he staggered to his feet in all his naked glory. Spock was once again painfully aware of the fact that he too was naked. He couldn't resist letting his eyes drift south for a second before Jim started talking again.  
"First, we just had sex for about three days almost nonstop. Call me Jim. Second, stop acting like you're going to be put to death any second. From what you've told me, this isn't really isn't your fault. I kind of wish you'd let me know what was going on sooner, but I know you usually have a good reason for keeping something secret."

"Capt- Jim," interrupted Spock, "this is a serious matter. A bond like this cannot be easily dissolved without risk to both parties. Furthermore, you are well within your rights to have me executed for kidnapping, raping, and injuring you." Jim stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Only you could actually turn down an opportunity to get off scot-free and insist on the worst possible punishment." He shifted from one foot to another, trying to get his legs used to bearing his weight again. "Yeah, you just kind of jumped on me, but I went with it. You certainly didn't kidnap me, as I came in of my own free will after using my override code. It was hardly my first time having sex with a man, though it was the first time I did it for something other than just my own benefit." Spock cocked his head a bit at this. He knew it was a common practice among humans to trade sexual intercourse for something they wanted or needed. Sex was just another tool to many life forms. He knew that Jim had probably given and taken a lot sexual favors since before even becoming a cadet. But he seemed to be implying that in this case he had been willing to do it because it was what _Spock_ needed.

"Jim," he said, needing clarification, "are you implying that you did this for my benefit?" Jim looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Not _just_ for your benefit." He looked back up at Spock. "Not only are you a brilliant science officer and second in command, you're also loyal and have no plans to try and take the captaincy from me. You're an asset I really can't afford to lose. And," he paused here, "you've been a good friend to me. You've risked your life to protect mine, and to protect my captaincy. And until a few days ago when you asked for time off, you'd never asked me for anything outside of duty. I'm pretty sure I owe you quite a bit." Spock shook his head again.

"Nothing I could have done for you would merit your repaying me by allowing me to violate your body and cause you such pain." Jim sighed.

"You don't actually remember any of what happened, do you?"

"No, I do not." Admitted Spock, quietly. Jim smiled a little

"Look, you kind of rushed me, and a you were a little rough at first, but I think once your body realized it was getting what it needed, you calmed down a bit. You were pretty clingy afterwards, though." Spock cocked his head.

"Clingy?" Jim nodded.

"First, you held on to me like a drowning man with an old fashioned life-preserver. You only let me up at first to use the bathroom, and that was after you begged me not to go and I told you that I wasn't leaving you. And even then, you followed me in. You ever try to go while someone watched you? Thank God you conked out for a while halfway through that first day, or I wouldn't have been able to let Scotty know that he has the con until I say otherwise." Spock nodded. Mr. Scott was third in command and, in addition to owing Jim for helping to get him off of Delta Vega, would never try advancement for fear of having to leave his precious engine room in someone else's hands. Jim still regarded him with a fair amount of caution, but there were easily more dangerous men he could have left in charge.

"A logical move, captain." Jim grinned.

"I thought you'd think so. Anyway, about the whole bond thing. I've heard a bit about bonds. I know that we'll always be able to find each other, and know when the other is in trouble. It sounds like something we could use to our advantage. Provided we don't tell anyone else, except perhaps Bones. Anyone else might try to use it against us by threatening one of us to manipulate the other." As much as Spock might have wished for such a thing with his captain, there was something else that Jim needed to be aware of.

"Jim, you must know, you cannot engage in intercourse with another, or the bond will be badly damaged and cause us both terrible pain." Jim appeared to seriously consider this before nodding decisively.

"Then I won't sleep with anyone else." Spock couldn't even answer that; he was beginning to feel some tell-tale signs of shock. "I mean," continued Jim, "I can see how this would be beneficial to us both. It would be nice to share a bed with somebody I can trust, to be able to fall asleep after sex without worrying about having my throat cut in my sleep. And you won't have to worry about what to do the next time you have to fuck or die. That is," he hesitated for the first time, "if you'd want that. I won't force you into anything." Spock did his best to control his expression, so as not to reveal his surprised joy.

"I am not adverse to such an arrangement." Jim nodded, satisfied.

"Good, then that's settled." He stretched out a bit, wincing as he did so. "I think we can leave the ship in Scotty's hands for a while longer. I need some more sleep." He laid himself back down onto his stomach and pulled the sheets over himself. Spock stood still, uncertain of what to do, until Jim's voice drifted up to him. "I don't know how it works for Vulcan's, but some of the happier human couples sleep in the same bed." Spock immediately pulled back the covers to lie down next to Jim. He was even more surprised when Jim shifted until he was lying on top of him, their legs intertwined with his head resting on his chest, just below his chin. His arms moved, almost of their own accord to wrap around Jim, and he reveled in the feeling of his mate's bare flesh pressed against his. They lay in silence for a moment. Spock didn't want to risk ruining what surely must be a miracle, but he had to ask. It was unheard of for such an emotional psi-null being to accept an unplanned bond so easily.

"Jim, are you certain you wish to have this kind of relationship with me?" Jim raised his head from Spock's chest to look him in the eye.

"I'll be honest with you, Spock. I always thought of marriage as a chain, a way to manipulate someone, a means to an end. But if I've gotta be chained down, it might as well be to someone I trust, respect, and feel an attraction for." Spock's breath caught.

"You- you feel attracted to me?" Jim grinned.

"You _are _an attractive man, Mr. Spock. And," Jim angled his head to lightly kiss Spock on the lips, "you're pretty hot in bed. I've never gone to bed with someone for nothing on my end, and I didn't really this time, but I might've at least been tempted to if you'd asked me. Especially if I'd know what it could be like. I can't even imagine what it'll be like when you're aware of what you're doing." He lowered his head back to Spock's chest. "We'll look into that later. I'm kinda sore right now. I plan to repay you for that in full by the way. But again, later. I couldn't get it up right now to save my life." Spock allowed himself to feel a small measure of pride and happiness for having worn out his reportedly insatiable captain. And also, because, in the brief moment their lips had touched, he had let his shields drop, and felt the depth of the captain's feelings for him. In time, with the right amount of effort, Jim would come to know the real name for the deep affection and attraction he felt for his First Officer. In the universe they existed in, people feared the possibility of feeling anything good for another person too deeply, and being destroyed by it. Here, love was even harder to come by than friendship. He would make sure that he and Jim would one day be able to acknowledge to each other that they shared a love that most people dared not even hope for.

**I know, this is ridiculously short and sappy for a Mirrorverse story, and I didn't actually write any sexual acts, but I'm taking baby steps here. Please review and give me the courage to write some real drama!**


End file.
